spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
And Then There Were Fewer
And Then There Were Fewer Some vacations are to die for. Season: 9 Episode: 1 Total Episode Count: 148 Prod. no.: 8ACX01/8ACX02 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, Patrick Star, Plankton, Squidward Tentacles, Debbie, James Woods, Nancy Fishly, John Fishly, Bob Bobber, Barbara Winsky, Karl, Dr. Forrest, Fred Rechid, Deamus, Nort Goldman, Nuriel Goldman, Mayor Johnny East, Consueela, Jenkins, Priscilla, Derek Silcox Also Appearing:Bephanie, Leiana Takanawa,Willy Plot: SpongeBob recieves an invitation to a dinner party in his honor, hosted by an unknown guest. The gang arrives at a stately mansion, surrounded by an ocean of rocky waters. After arriving, several other guests arrive, announcing that the dinner is supposedly in their honor as well. Pondering why they were all invited to the mansion, the group decides to enter the estate, and are lead by the mansion's maid, Consueela, to the dining room. As they begin conserving with each other, their host is revealed to be James Woods, along with his girlfriend, Priscilla. Woods states that he has become a born again Christian, and has invited them to the party to make amends for all of his wrongdoing. After Woods leaves the room, Fred's new girlfriend, Bephanie, is suddenly shot. Immediately suspecting it was Woods who shot her, the group leaves the residence, but are suddenly stopped when a tree collapses their only exit across a bridge. Left no way out, the guests return to the mansion, and attempt to call for help. Realizing there is no reception, and the only landline phone haas been cut dead, Woods suddenly emerges amidst accusations from the guests of murder. Deciding to take him to the scene of the crime, the body has mysteriously dissappeared. The lights briefly go out and back on revealing Woods has been stabbed. Suspecting one of the guests is the killer, thay begin to search or the murderer, and stumble upon a gun timed to shoot Woods, which accidently shot Bephanie instead. Discussing who could have killed Woods, each of the guests are pointed out as having a personal motive to commit the ac, and begin fighting. During the scuffle, they stumble upon asecret entrance to a dimly lit study, as well as Wood's secret diary, revealing each of his misdeeds towards the guests. After an another power outage, Nort Goldamn's wife, Nuriel suddenly disappears, causing the guests to suspect her as the murderer, and begin searching her. As the search begins, Nuriel is stabbed as well, revealing she is not the murderer. Returning to the lobby, they discover that Priscilla has also gone missing, leading them to believe ahe was the murderer. Debbie's husband, Derek, goes searching alone to find a cell phone signal to call the police. He is struck by a Golden Globe Award and pushed from one's of the mansion's balconies. The group decides to stick together as one, and suspect whoever leaves the group to be the true murderer. Searching several of the guests rooms, the award is gound underneath Bob Bobber's bed. Priscilla is found in a ceiling evnt, causing Bob to run from the room while being chased. The next morning, the police are called to the residence, and Bob is arrested. Beginning to pack her things, Sandy decides to speak with Barbara Wisky about her feeling in having to anchor the news alone. Sandy then intuitively discovers that Barbara is the true killer, leading Barbara to pull a pistol on Sandy. Barbara reveals to Sandy that her life has been going downhill since she turned forty years old. Bob had successfully her replaced as co-anchor woth a younger woman. She also reveals that she had dated and depressingly broken up with James Woods, and that she had untimately paid Priscilla to persuade Woods to become a born again Christian, set on making amends withthose he had done wrong. Barbara planned to kill Woods and frame Bobber, but when the plan went awry she went on to murder Bephanie, Priscilla, Nuriel and Derek as well. Taking Sandy hostage, Barbara leads her to the edge of the island, intending to shoot her over the towering cliffs. Suddenly, Barbara is mysteriously shot in the back from an upstairs window, where she loses her balance and falls off the cliffs to her death. It is revealed that Barbara was shot by Plankton with a suppresses sniper rifle, who reveals that he still has a persona vendetta to kill Sandy. Cutaways #Mayor-O-Matic 5000* #Bob Bobber as Freddy Krueger* #Making Deamus #Dr. Forrest's skeleton* #Jenkins takes methamphetamines^ #Comak and Hallgrade's invitation* #Bephanie's body * - DVD only ^ - First broadcast only Trivia *This is the first episode to use HD screening. *This is the first hour-long episode of Family Sponge. Squidward and Plankton is excluded as the second half-hour was not plot-centric. Deaths #Bephanie #James Woods #Nuriel #Derek #Priscilla #Barbara Winsky Rating TV-14: DLV <<Previous<<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 9 Category:Specials Category:Two-part episodes